The present invention is directed to a table top for a patient trolley or gurney which has an armrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,800 A1, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto, discloses a removable carrier for accessories for a patient positioning table. The carrier primarily comprises a vise, upon which is mounted a rail to accept the accessories, for example an armrest. However, such armrests are very complicated and difficult to attach to this device, which, in turn, is detachably connected on the edge of the positioning table.